gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Rutherford
Matthew "Matt" Rutherford was a former member of the Football Team and Glee club and joined in the episode Preggers. He had only two lines and was a minor character in Season One, but is no longer seen in season two or three, since he transferred. Matt was portrayed by Dijon Talton. Biography Season One Not much is known about Matt Rutherford. Showmance In Showmance, he along with Puck slushies Rachel in the hallway. Preggers Ironically, in Preggers Kurt joins the football team, when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for Single Ladies. His jersey number was 11. Much to everyone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school before performing the number on the field. After the football game, Matt found that he enjoyed dancing and performing. He, along with Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang, decide to join the group, despite it being social suicide. The Rhodes Not Taken In The Rhodes Not Taken, April Rhodes joins the Glee Club to replace Rachel. Mr Schuester worries that she hasn't been accepted by the kids, so she showers with Matt and Puck and soon wins them over. Matt performs background vocals in Finn and Quinn's version of Don't Stop Believin', as well as Last Name and Somebody to Love at the Club's Invitationals. Vitamin D In Vitamin D, Matt and the other singing males take pills to help them win their mash-ups competition. He performs background vocals in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Throwdown In Throwdown, Matt is selected to be part of "Sue's Kids" - a group for New Directions' minorities. He performs background vocals in Hate on Me and later Ride Wit Me when both New Directions groups meet in secret to perform. After Sue tells everyone Quinn is pregnant, Matt performs background vocals in'' Keep Holding On, a ballad for Quinn. Mash-Up In Mash-Up, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by the Coach. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, the Coach reconsiders the separation, and allow the boys to return. Matt performs background vocals in ''Bust a Move and Sweet Caroline. Wheels In Wheels, the Glee Club are forced to spend three hours a day in wheelchairs to know how Artie feels when he discovers the bus to Sectionals does not have wheelchair facilities. Matt later performs background vocals, once again in a wheelchair, for Proud Mary. Ballad In Ballad, he is absent because of going to the doctor due to finding a spider in his ear. Hairography In Hairography, the Glee Club are worried by Jane Addams seemingly perfect performance. Rachel assures them that it is merely hairography, so Matt and the other guys wear wigs and are taught by Brittany to shake them around whilst singing. They perform Hair/Crazy in Love to Haverbrook School for the Deaf, who think their hairography is awful. Matt later performs background vocals in the hairography-less Imagine and True Colors. Mattress In Mattress, the Glee Club doesn't want to be part of the yearbook as the previous years' have all been defaced. Matt performs background vocals in the Mattress Land advert Jump, and later in'' Smile'' whilst getting ready for the yearbook photo, which is ultimately defaced. Sectionals In Sectionals, the Glee Club are worried when the rival Glee Clubs perform their songs in the competition. They create a new set-list, and Matt performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want, Somebody to Love, and later My Life Would Suck Without You as a tribute to Mr Schuester. Hell-O In Hell-O, it is shown that he is also part of McKinley's basketball team, along with Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. He performs background vocals in Gives You Hell and'' Hello Goodbye. The Power Of Madonna In The Power of Madonna, Mr Schuester feels the guys haven't been treating the girls very well, and makes them perform ''What It Feels Like For A Girl. After welcoming (somewhat reluctantly) Jesse St. James into New Directions, they perform Like a Prayer. Home In Home , Matt performs background vocals in Home. Bad Reputation In Bad Reputation, Matt is placed 8th on the Glist, and performs background vocals in Ice Ice Baby and Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis In Laryngitis, he performs background vocals in One. Dream On In Dream On, he dances and performs background vocals in Safety Dance at the mall, as part of Artie's dream sequence of being able to walk and dance. Matt later performs background vocals in Dream a Little Dream, while watching Mike Chang dance with Tina Cohen-Chang. Theatricality In Theatricality, Matt performs background vocals in Shout It Out Loud and Beth, and later defends Kurt from Azimio and Dave Karofsky. Funk In Funk, Matt and the other Glee Clubbers become depressed when Vocal Adrenaline perform Another One Bites the Dust and Jesse leaves. New Directions then perform Give Up the Funk to Vocal Adrenaline, who have never been able to do a funk number well, leaving them depressed. Journey In Journey, Sue reveals she will be one of the judges at Regionals, leaving Matt and the others fearing New Directions will be disbanded. Nonetheless, they go to Regionals, where Matt performs background vocals in Journey's Faithfully, ''[[Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'|''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin']] and Don't Stop Believin'. When Quinn goes into labor, New Directions rush off to the hospital, but later return to the competition to discover they have lost, and New Directions has been disbanded. Devastated, the group perform To Sir, With Love as a thank you to Will. Matt admits that before Glee, he was "just another football player". When Sue reveals she has persuaded Principal Figgins to give Glee another year, New Directions are overjoyed, and Matt celebrates with Mike whilst watching Will and Puck perform Over the Rainbow. Season Two and Season Three Matt does not appear in Season 2 or 3, his absence being explained as his character transferring. In an effort to try and find Matt's replacement, the Glee club reaches out to the other students where Sam Evans shows interest and eventually signs up. To date, it is unknown if Matt will make any future appearances. Though in the episode Dance With Somebody, during My Love Is Your Love, a picture of Matt from season one with the rest of the New Directions glee club at that time is shown during the song. Songs Backup Vocals with Member on New Directions Season 1 : *Shout It Out Loud, Backup with (Mike) (Theatricality) *Beth (song), Backup with (Artie and Mike) (Theatricality) Trivia *For Glee numbers, his dance partner was usually Santana. *He has never officially dated anyone, but it's rumored that he dated Santana. *It is rumored that Dijon Talton left the show because of Matt's lack of character development and screen time. *Was the last of the original 12 New Directions members to be seen on screen and the first to permanently leave. *Was in the hospital because there was a spider in his ear. (Ballad) *The only member of the original 12 who never got to sing. Gallery Matt741-1537330 100 100.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg gleekr.jpg tumblr_lk59kotAVx1qf924co1_500.png 543805_1284940950788_full.jpg tumblr_m4ska0eJ6V1qctfyqo3_250.gif tumblr_m4ska0eJ6V1qctfyqo4_250.gif tumblr_m4ska0eJ6V1qctfyqo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4ska0eJ6V1qctfyqo6_250.gif HOMMatt.jpg Glee0107.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg dijon-naacp-headshot.jpg G10.jpg 4958100181.jpg 4958109521.jpg 4958116877.jpg 4958118771.jpg 4958712266.jpg 4958713516.jpg 4958715164.jpg Matt5678098.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Former New Directions Members